


No Strings Attached

by DejaBoo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, One Year Later, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can i offer you some nice wlw fluff in these trying times, the 'i so desperately yearn for a girlfriend' is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaBoo/pseuds/DejaBoo
Summary: Another day, another exhausting shift at Greasy’s Diner. Pacifica wipes away the sweat and hair sticking to her brow and flits over to the next table, then the next table, then the next table. Scribbling away on her little notepad, yelling orders at the fry cook, actions mindlessly carried out on autopilot. She begrudgingly puts on her best customer-service smile, the same forced smile she used to use in beauty pageants.“Oh, it’s so good to be back!” shouts a voice loud enough to overcome the droning chatter of the rest of the diner.Pacifica stops dead in her tracks at the familiar, excited voice.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	No Strings Attached

Another day, another exhausting shift at Greasy’s Diner. Pacifica wipes away the sweat and hair sticking to her brow and flits over to the next table, then the next table, then the next table. Scribbling away on her little notepad, yelling orders at the fry cook, actions mindlessly carried out on autopilot. 

Just the first week of summer and already the suffocating heat and busloads of tourists were both out in full force. She’d been working here for nearly a year now, but this is the busiest it’s ever been. It’s loud, it’s hot, she’s tired, she daydreams about relaxing in the indoor pool that had once belonged to her, that now belongs to that dirty hillbilly who is- 

Her jealousy daydream is interrupted when she hears the jingling bell on the entrance door. She sighs and makes her way out of the kitchen. She begrudgingly puts on her best customer-service smile, the same forced smile she used to use in beauty pageants. 

“Oh, it’s so good to be back!” shouts a voice loud enough to overcome the droning chatter of the rest of the diner. 

Pacifica stops dead in her tracks at the familiar, excited voice. 

“It’s like I was here just last year!” 

“That’s because you were here just last year, Mabel.” An equally familiar voice chimes in. 

Pacifica runs out from behind the counter and sure enough is met with the sight of the Pines family. Mabel, Dipper, Stan, the other Stan, they were really here. 

“Oh, it’s exactly like I remember it.” Mabel says clasping her hands together looking as if she could barely contain her excitement. “Even Franklin is still here.” 

“Franklin?” 

“The beaver who lives under the floorboards! Hi, Franklin!” She waves at the furry little creature peeking out from a hole in the boards. 

“That... seems a little unsanitary,” one of the Stans, the hot one, says with a look of disgust. “I wonder when this establishment was last examined by a health inspector.” 

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it, Sixer.” the other Stan says waving a dismissive hand. “This place has got classic, old-fashioned American comfort food and I guarantee ya, it’s a hell of a lot better than all that fried fish we’ve been havin’ the past year.” 

“If you say so...” Hot-Stan says not looking very convinced. 

“Yeah, Grunkle Ford. Lazy Susan makes great food, you just have to be mindful to pick out the occasional cat hair--” Mabel continues without noticing the look of horror on her great uncle’s face. “--but Greasy’s has the finest chefs and waitresses and—oh, it looks like they have a new wai-” 

The smile on Mabel’s face drops as she double-takes at Pacifica. Seeing the look of bewilderment on his sister’s face, Dipper follows her line of sight and his face soon mirrors hers. 

“Pacifica?!” They both yell making all the heads in the diner turn toward them. 

She snorts at their shock and smirks placing a hand on her hip. 

“Well, look who’s back in town and-” 

Before Pacifica can finish the sentence, Mabel rushes up to her and envelopes her in a crushing bear hug. Pacifica can feel her heart rate quicken and the heat rise to her face. Mabel squeezes her a little too tight and squeals a little too loudly, but she doesn’t care. Her mind immediately focuses on the softness of Mabel’s sweater and the smell of tropical fruit in her hair. She forgets to hug back and before she can, Mabel pulls away. 

“Ah, I'm sorry, it’s just-oh my gosh, it’s really you!” Mabel says in an enthusiastic rush, her huge grin never leaving her face. “I almost didn’t recognize you with that hair.” 

Pacifica self-consciously runs her fingers through a strand of the hair she had stopped dyeing. No longer a shiny, platinum blonde, her hair had reverted to its natural light, sandy brown color. It had taken a while to get used to. Her mother had been dyeing her hair since she was an infant, so she hadn’t even known what her natural color was before. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s this new shade I’m trying out.” 

“It looks really cute on you!” 

“I know.” Pacifica states confidently hoping the growing blush she can feel isn’t too obvious. 

“Wow, Pacifica it really is you,” Dipper says strolling up beside his sister. He looks down and quietly mumbles to himself, “I knew the blonde hair was fake...” 

“What was that?!” 

“A-ah, nothing I just said, I never thought I’d see the day when you’d be working at Greasy’s Diner.” 

Pacifica clears her throat and collects herself. 

“And why not? It’s, like, totally average for teens to work in the summer.” She doesn’t have to mention that she’s been working all year round to help her family make ends meet. “Besides, anyone can handle a job as basic as waiting tables. It’s cake,” she says sticking her nose up with easily feigned confidence. 

Mabel gasps. “Oh my gosh, a summer job is an average teen thing. Pacifica, you’re an average teen now! You can do average teen things with us this summer! It’ll be so much fun; we can hang out, have sleep overs, fight giant monsters, solve government conspiracies...” 

“I don’t think some of those things are ‘average’ teen things,” Dipper says using air-quotes. " -but... yeah Pacifica, we should hang out—I mean if you want to...” His grin turns a little sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck. 

The twins look at her expectantly with kind smiles and she tries to conceal how utterly happy their offer makes her. 

After her family lost their fortune, she realized the people she had considered ‘friends’ weren’t as loyal as she’d thought. The two girls who had once followed everywhere, had all but vanished upon finding out she wasn’t rich anymore. They didn’t even give her so much as a second glance when passing by in the school hallway. 

No one had any reason to suck up to her anymore since she didn’t have yacht parties and gourmet buffets to throw around. She went from the most popular girl in school to the least popular as everyone remembered how much of a bully she had been before. 

It was rough, but she knew it wasn’t unfair and it didn’t stop her from trying. Trying to prove that she could be stronger than the Northwests before her. 

It was the Pines twins who had given her the confidence to do so. She was so happy to have her real friends back. 

“I might be able to fit you into my schedule.” 

~ 

Pacifica’s shift ended and she made sure to change out of her waitress dress before going home—her mother had burst into tears when she had first seen her in it. When she walks out the front entrance, she is surprised to be met with the twins (and a rather out of place looking pig?). She had told them when she got off her shift, but they had only just gotten back—she hadn’t expected them to want to spend time with her. 

Before she had the chance to feel touched, Mabel grabbed her by the wrist and excitedly rushed them to the Mystery Shack with Dipper and the pig trailing behind—the pig had an easier time keeping up than Dipper. 

Pacifica and Mabel make it to the shack first where there is a tub in the lawn filled with water and balloons. 

“What’s this for?” Pacifica asks picking up a water balloon, balancing the uneven weight of it on her palm. 

“For a water balloon fight of course.” Upon seeing the slightly puzzled look on Pacifica’s face, Mabel gapes at her. “Have you actually never had a water balloon fight before?” 

Pacifica shakes her head. Mabel gets a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Oh ho ho, ok then, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Mabel picks up a balloon and bounces it in her hand a couple times, bringing it up to her eye level she squints at it with serious contemplation rubbing her chin, gives it a few gentle pokes, and wets her pointer finger before sticking it in the air as if checking the wind. With a serious expression and a sudden Texan accent, “Yep, this one’ll do.” 

What kind of game is this? 

Pacifica turns when she hears Dipper approaching made evident by his heavy panting. 

“Guys, I—huff—had to stay behind Waddles so he wouldn’t get lost. It wasn’t--huff--it wasn’t that I couldn’t keep up or anything I just-” 

Before Dipper can finish the sentence Mabel suddenly turns on her heel and throws the water balloon with a, “HYAH!” 

SPLASH! The water balloon smacks Dipper right between the eyes. He stumbles backwards with a squeak. 

“BOOOOM! Ha ha ha, bullseye!” Mabel yells thrusting a triumphant fist into the air. 

“Mabel! That wasn’t fair!” Dipper puts a hand on Waddles back to steady himself as he blinks and rubs the water off his face. 

“Sorry bro, but it was a necessary demonstration for Pacifica. And--” she says turning toward Pacifica with a sudden lowered tone and devilish metallic grin, “--now that she knows how to play,” she inches closer slowly reaching for a balloon, “It’s HER TURN!” Mabel raises arm and aims for Pacifica. 

“Wait-Wait-Wait!” Pacifica shields face with her arms. Mabel freezes in her pose, she quirks an eyebrow with a still fiendish look. 

“You can’t delay your inevitable fate for much longer,” she says dramatically. 

“I just—it'll make my makeup run. Can I wash it off first?” 

“Oh, yeah sure,” Mabel easily drops the act and casually tosses the water balloon back in the tub. “Here,” she grabs a towel that was hanging on the side of the tub and dampens it with the water inside. Pacifica reaches for it but- 

“Close your eyes,” Mabel instructs. 

“Oh-ah, okay.” 

Pacifica feels Mabel gently rub the damp cloth across her eyelids as she carefully washes away her eye shadow and mascara—one eye than the other with just as much delicateness. Careful not to press too hard, careful not to miss a spot and done with such care, the soft motions make her feel oddly calm. Her heart suddenly jumps to her throat when Mabel’s fingers ghost her chin, tilting her head up ever so slightly. 

The cloth is taken away from her eyes and her heart jumps again when Mabel’s face is a lot closer than it was before. She’s so close, she’s smiling, and Pacifica thinks her heart must have stopped. 

“I think I got all of it...” 

What? Oh. Oh yeah, makeup. She was washing off her makeup. 

Mabel starts to move away- 

“I!” 

Mabel stops. 

“I still have some blush and foundation on. Could-could you get that too?” 

“Sure,” Mabel smiles before dampening the towel again. 

‘Oh Pacifica, you’re hopeless,’ she thinks to herself. 

Mabel returns the cloth to her face, rubbing along her cheek now. It feels almost like she’s caressing her now and Pacifica closes her eyes getting lost in the sensation. She feels Mabel’s gentle stroking start to slow down and when she opens her eyes, Mabel no longer has a smile on her face. 

Something changed. She had an expression as if she was concentrating on something yet at the same time, she looked lost in thought. Her eyes briefly flitted up to meet Pacifica’s before they darted back to the cloth on her cheek. She slowly started to bring the towel toward Pacifica’s mouth. Mabel lightly swipes Pacifica’s lips and she can feel her fingers beneath the fabric. Pacifica’s heart starts hammering in her chest. 

“Mah-Mabel,” she tries to avoid getting a mouthful of cloth. Mabel doesn’t seem to notice. “Mabel, I’m not wearing any lipstick.” 

She stops suddenly, looking up at Pacifica as if she had just awakened from a daze. 

“Huh? Oh,” her brow furrows. 

“Mabel?” 

“I was—you’re just--” 

SPLASH! A water balloon comes out of nowhere and hits Mabel on the side of her face. Pacifica jumps, Mabel sputters. 

“Ha ha, payback! A perfectly executed stealth shot!” Dipper yells seemingly unaware of the mood he had just ruined. 

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now.” Mabel growls while furiously wiping the water off her face. 

“Not if I get you first.” Dipper reveals another balloon he had hidden behind his back. Mabel gasps. 

“Wait, Dipper!” Pacifica cries to which he pauses. 

She uses the pause to throw the water balloon she had been holding right at him. 

He startles and slips, falling right on the balloon he was about to throw. The girls laugh and high five but help Dipper up afterwards. 

“Oh, so it’s a 2 v. 1 now? You guys are teaming up against me?” 

“Nope.” Pacifica answers as she grabs another balloon and throws it at Mabel who squeals upon its impact. 

“No! Betrayal!” 

They start a long fight that wages the whole afternoon. It might not have been as fancy as relaxing in an indoor pool, but Pacifica doesn’t really mind anymore. For the first time in her life, she laughs and plays till her face is red. 

~ 

The sun hangs low in the early evening. The kids sit on the porch in the shadow of the shack with towels around their shoulders enjoying popsicles when Dipper’s watch starts to beep. 

“Oh, it’s time already.” He stands up hastily with an excited grin on his face and makes his way toward the shack entrance. He stops at the door and explains as if he had momentarily forgot the other two, “Season three of Ghost Harassers premieres today and Great Uncle Ford and I are gonna watch it together.” 

“Oh, I see, ditching us for your nerd show, huh?” Mabel teases. 

“You guys can watch too you know.” 

“Yeah, no thanks,” Pacifica answers. “I think I’ve had enough ghost harassment for the rest of my life.” Pacifica shivers a bit at the memory of last year’s ghost fiasco. Mabel also passes. 

“Suit yourselves,” Dipper shrugs before vanishing into the shack. 

“Now, Pacifica, we can have some girl time, I’ve been-” 

“Actually,” Pacifica interrupts only noticing now how late it was. She doesn’t want to leave, but... “I think I should head home soon.” 

“Nooo~” Mabel whines dramatically, she lays back using Waddles as a pillow. “We’re having too much fun,” she pouts. 

Pacifica smiles. “I know, but my parents will be expecting me back soon.” 

Mabel sits up suddenly. “Sleepover.” she states. “Grunkle Stan!” she calls turning toward Stan who had at some point taken a seat on the porch’s couch. “Can Pacifica sleepover tonight?” 

“I don’t see why not.” The older man replies. 

Mabel turns back to Pacifica with a grin. “GIRLS NIGHT!” 

“Mabel that sounds like a lot of fun, but my parents...I don’t know if they’ll let me stay...” In a rundown old shack with such low-class people, is what they would say. 

Mabel sighs. “Pacifica,” she scoots closer with a serious look on her face. “I think you are in serious need of a girls night. You have that look on your face.” 

“What look?” 

“The look of someone who needs a girls night! Girls night, girls night, girls night!” Mabel chants, but Pacifica doesn’t budge so she tries another method—one that works on everybody. “Pacifica can’t you at least try and ask?” Mabel clasps her hands together and sticks out her bottom lip giving Pacifica her best sad puppy dog eyes. 

Her parents are going to be so hard to convince but... the cuteness...it’s too powerful. 

“Fine! But no promises it’ll work alright.” 

When she first asks her dad over the phone, he is firm in telling her she is to come home at once. He argues that just because they are experiencing a “temporary” loss of funds, it should not give her incentive to associate with those beneath herself—when would he stop being in denial. 

It is when she points out that the Mystery Shack was currently bringing in more income than they were that he relents with a pathetic quiver in his voice, “Fine, just...spare telling your mother.” 

When she hangs up the phone, she gives Mabel a thumbs up. To which Mabel beams and whisks her up to the attic where she breathlessly shows and tells about all the fun activities they would get up to. 

~ 

“And there. The second coat is done.” Mabel says with a satisfied nod before screwing the lid back on the bottle of nail polish. “Just like a professional manicure, huh?” 

Pacifica lifts her hands up to examine her nails. Well... the application was a little messy, not entirely smooth. It certainly didn’t compare in a technical sense to the professional manicures she had gotten at lavish salons before, but that hardly mattered to Pacifica. 

Mabel had been so cute while painting her nails with her tongue sticking out in concentration. She was clearly trying her absolute best. It was nice, calming also to have her hands held by Mabel’s as she gently ran the brush over her nails. The tickling sensation of it caused giggles to bubble up in Pacifica, she had always had trouble keeping in her laughter at salons, here she didn’t have to keep it down. She could let her laughs out freely and Mabel would always giggle along with her. 

Pacifica smiles genuinely at her. 

“Better than the pros.” 

“Aw, you’re just saying that,” Mabel says with a blush. “You’re the one who can do it better than the pros!” She looks at her own nails that Pacifica had flawlessly painted earlier. 

Waddles snorts as if in approval. 

“You think so too, huh boy?” Mabel croons at Waddles. 

The plump animal saunters up to Pacifica and starts licking her face. Both girls giggle at the pig who had quickly taken a liking to Pacifica, this not being the first time in the night he had shown her his slobbery affection. It’s cute until he starts to chew on the pajamas Mabel had lent Pacifica. 

“Ah. Waddles don’t,” Mabel warns to which the pig lets go and innocently tilts his head. Mabel’s firm expression melts away at that. “Aww do you just want a snack, boy? Do you just want a snack?” She asks in a baby voice while squishing his cheeks. Mabel gets up, “Okay, how about we all get a snack. You stay here and let your nails dry while I get us something." 

“Okay.” When Mabel leaves the room, Pacifica sighs contentedly and rests her head on Waddles back. Tonight was already turning out to be the most fun night she’s had in a while. Mabel was right she had needed this. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much and it wasn’t from fake smiling for once, it was a good way to hurt. 

They had already had fun singing their hearts out to karaoke, having a pillow fight, and other party games, each activity being more fun than the last. She doesn’t want this night to end. Does Mabel feel the same, she wonders. 

Her smile fades as that question suddenly takes on different meaning in her mind. She can’t help but remember. She remembers how Mabel had stared at her starry-eyed while she had sung at karaoke, how Mabel had lingered for moment with a faint blush when she had fallen on top of her during their pillow fight. And during the water balloon fight earlier... 

And last year when she had shown her such kindness though she hadn’t deserved it... 

Does Mabel feel the same? She asks herself seriously. Or is it just wishful thinking on her part? Were those blushes out of embarrassment and nothing more? Was she just overly excited because she was back in Gravity Falls? She’s just naturally kind, she must treat all her friends like this, right? Or maybe not? Does Mabel like her as much as she likes Mabel? Should she tell Mabel? 

The last questions make her shiver. They have a good thing going right now, she didn’t want to ruin it, but what if- 

She jumps when the door swings open suddenly, derailing her train of thought. Mabel walks in carrying an obscene amount of junk food while precariously balancing a full dog bowl that says ‘Waddles’ on it on top of the pile. 

“Guess what? Dipper fell asleep in the living room with Grunkle Ford which means we get the whole room to ourselves tonight. We should build a giant pillow fort!” 

She drops all the food on the ground in front of them and as Pacifica eyes it she knows her mother would have a fit if she knew she was eating these sorts of things behind her back. It’s sugar on sugar and she smiles as she pops the sugary-est candy she can find into her mouth. She had been on a strict diet before, so she has only recently discovered she has a big sweet tooth and she now indulges it whenever she can. 

“I can’t have the chewy candies cause my braces, but I figured you would like them.” 

They proceed to gorge themselves on sweets. They talk and laugh as they scarf the treats down, but eventually their conversation begins to dwindle, their words get quieter and slurred as drowsiness begins to take over. Waddles finishes his bowl and comes over to drape himself across their laps creating a warm piggy blanket that made them even more comfortably sleepy. 

Suddenly Mabel sits up. 

“No,” she says, completely awake in an instant. “We can’t go to sleep. At sleepovers you’re supposed to stay up all night! That’s the one rule!” 

“No one ever ends up following the rule though...” Pacifica replies lazily with a yawn. 

“No, Pacifica, I won’t let sleep take you from me,” she says dramatically. “We need to do something.” 

“What do you wanna do?” Pacifica asks still not opening her eyes. 

“Hmmm... Think, think, think... Oh! How about Attic Stuff Mini-golf. That’d be perfect since-” 

“Too tired to move.” 

Whaaat? Fine,” She pauses wracking her brain for games to play that don’t involve moving. “Okay then, how about Truth or Dare or Don’t! If one of us picks truth, the other asks something that is usually really personal and invasive that someone wouldn’t typically be caught dead admitting. If one of us picks dare, the other is dared to do something that is probably utterly humiliating. Doesn’t it sound fun?” Mabel asks with a smile. 

“Y-yeah?” The don’t option sounded fun anyway. 

“Okay you choose first.” 

“Don’t.” Pacifica tries to hide a smirk as she peeks one eye open and is predictably met with a pout from Mabel. She snorts at the cute expression. “Okay, fine. I pick truth.” 

Mabel’s smile grows and her eyes squint with mischief. She was gonna regret this wasn’t she? 

“Do you... like someone~?” 

“No,” she answers too quickly. 

“Oh, really?” Mabel narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. “Then why are you blushing?” Mabel’s smile is triumphant, and Pacifica is about to deny when a thought occurs to her. 

This could be her chance. She could finally tell Mabel how she feels right now. Nervous indecisiveness makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly. 

“I- ah, okayfinemaybe.” Pacifica mutters quickly under her breath. 

Pacifica was not prepared for the ear-piercing squeal that followed. 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I knew it!” Mabel leaps to her feet and excitedly jumps around. 

“You did?” Pacifica’s feels confusion and panic with a twinge of cautious hopefulness all at once. 

Suddenly, Mabel gives her an odd look and calmly sits down in front of her. Her face is unreadable as she leans forward. Pacifica’s mind races with questions: Is it happening? Is she going to kiss me? Does she feel the same after all? 

Mabel stops, her face tantalizingly close. She quirks an eyebrow. 

“Pacifica, let me guess, does your crush’s name... start with a D and end with an -ipper?” 

“What?!” Pacifica’s heart sinks. “No, no, no-” 

“Pacifica, dear Pacifica, you can deny it all you want, but an expert level matchmaker such as myself can see the signs from a mile away!” She smiles but for some reason the usual gleam in her eye is missing. “I knew Dipper would one day find a nice girl—his age—who could see past that awkward, sweaty exterior and find that heart of gold inside.” 

“No, seriously Mabel, I just think of Dipper as, like, a really good friend that’s all.” 

“But I saw you guys last summer,” Mabel replies, no longer smiling. She continues as if trying to convince her, “Come on, you busted a ghost together! That’s like easily in the top ten most romantic things to do with someone.” 

“That’s...debatable.” 

“But after that whole thing, you two seemed closer. And after you got my face back from that monster too. I know you guys have had some heart-to-hearts—you hugged twice and considering Dipper’s usual awkwardness around girls, that’s impressive! What I mean is, it seemed like you really understood each other on a whole new level, and I was happy for you, but,” she shakes her head. “I was really happy for you.” 

Mabel gave her an unconvincing smile and the disappointment in her voice didn’t go unheard—she had clearly felt left out. 

“Mabel,” she inched herself closer to Mabel. She wasn’t the best at giving reassurances, but Mabel had given her just the kind of reassurance she had needed last summer and today, and she felt it was about time to return the favor. “It’s true, Dipper helped me through some tough things and told me things I really needed to hear at the time, but he wasn’t the only one who helped me...” 

Pacifica swallows nervously and takes a deep breath. She looks Mabel straight in the eyes. 

“Dipper gave me a second chance despite how mean I had been after I proved that I could be the better Northwest, but... th-the person I like, she gave me another chance before I ever began to make up for what I did. Even when she didn’t have any reason to. Even after all the terrible things I said to her, she wanted to put our petty rivalry behind and be friends, she showed me what sharing is, she even saved my life. And it was the first time, I think, that someone cared about me for a reason other than my family’s money.” 

She stops to catch her breath; the words having come out in rushed but natural way. She never thought she’d admit any of this in a million years, and yet the sincerity came easier than she thought it would—it felt good to get it off her chest. Mabel seemed shocked silent, so she continued. 

“I’d never felt that way—the way I did that day last summer. My heart was pounding still even once I was home. It kept me up at night, no shopping high or yacht party ever made me feel like that. It was... it was annoying,” she laughs to herself. “It didn’t go away, and it made me think that maybe there are some problems that money can’t solve. Ha ha...ha.” 

Suddenly the weight of what she had just said hits her. She had just confessed her love to Mabel. 

“Pacifica...” Mabel only seems able to quietly mutter her name. The uncharacteristic quietness of the usually boisterous girl makes Pacifica even more nervous. 

Pacifica covers her face with her hands and falls back onto the soft pillow behind her. What had she just done?! They had a good thing going and now she went and made it awkward. She groans and turns on her side burying her face into the pillow to hide her burning cheeks. 

She hears Mabel get up and feels her lay down next to her. She peeks between her fingers to see Mabel facing her on her side to which she buries her face further in the softness of the pillow. 

“You know,” Mabel starts, breaking the silence. “Last summer I was obsessed about having an epic summer romance, but things didn’t turn out how I thought they would... I thought I was dating a vampire, turned out to be gnomes that tried to kidnap me—you know how it goes sometimes.” 

‘Here it comes’ Pacifica thinks. ‘The gentle rejection.’ 

“I ended up getting my heart broken more than once. I decided this summer I wouldn’t worry about romance. I could be perfectly happy and still have the best summer ever even without getting swept off my feet by a beautiful stranger, last summer is proof of that!” Mabel smiles fondly remembering their adventures from last year. 

“There was one heartbreak that kinda stuck with me though. Someone I continued to love even though I was pretty sure we’d never end up together. It felt especially crummy considering I was sure she was in love with my brother instead of me.” 

Pacifica’s eyes snapped open and she lifted her head up. She was met with Mabel’s huge grin. 

“Now I’m not so sure about that,” she continues, giggling. “What do you think, Pacifica? Should I take my chances, cast my uncertainty to the wayside, and confess my undying love?” She asks dramatically with a clenched, shaking fist. 

Pacifica laughs not only from Mabel’s theatrics but from the immense relief that fills her chest. She nods as she laughs, and Mabel laughs along with her. 

Their arms find their way around each other. Their foreheads gently press against each other. Their giggling begins to subside. 

“I love you, Pacifica.” Mabel murmurs softly and that’s all Pacifica’s has wanted to hear this past year—to hear those three words with no strings attached. The kind of warmth she feels spreading in her chest and over her cheeks is like nothing she’s felt before. 

“I love you, too.” She replies easily. She opens her eyes and is met with the smile that she never gets tired of. Pacifica runs her fingers through Mabel’s long, brown curls and sighs contentedly. 

“Hey,” Mabel’s eyes light up with an idea. She absently grabs Pacifica’s hand and interlocks their fingers. “We're still playing Truth or Dare or Don’t, aren’t we? Well, it’s your turn now.” She leans close to whisper to Pacifica. “I’m gonna pick dare. You should dare me to kiss you.” 

Pacifica giggles before clearing her throat and asking, “Truth or Dare or Don’t?” 

“Dare!” She answers enthusiastically. 

“Hmmm...” she scratches her chin as her girlfriend restlessly waits. “I dare you to... kiss... Waddles...” 

“I kiss him every day! Pacifica, please, I. Need. Smooches.” 

“...and then me.” 

Mabel wastes no time giving Waddles a hasty peck on the top of his head before crashing her lips onto Pacifica’s in a breathless kiss. It could have lasted for minutes or hours Pacifica couldn’t tell, she gets so lost in the kiss she can’t pull away. 

She tries to pull away, but she can’t. Literally. Because her top lip got caught in Mabel’s braces. 

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading to the end, friends! this ship fills me with the softest feelings which i felt the entire time writing this and i hope you felt reading this. pacifica and mabel are some of the most fun charas to write for. i always love writing mabel's dialogue and i really enjoyed exploring pacifica's growth. i want to write more for them soon!
> 
> this fic was brought to you by deja 'i crave the gentle embrace of a woman who loves me unconditionally' boo. consider leaving a comment!!
> 
> my tumblr: @dejabooooo


End file.
